EL NINJA INCOMPRENDIDO
by gonzalo.verde.984
Summary: Una persona de nuestro mundo que era un gran fanatico de los animes a sido reencarnado en el cuerpo de Naruto uzumaky, Como le ira en este nuevo universo que le es tan familiar pero extraño a la vez. Naruto poderoso, oscuro, harem, limón, posible lolicon.
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos hoy voy a hacer una nueva historia que tenía pensado hacer desde que leí Una perspectiva diferente siendo una historia de ficción en español que me gustó mucho.

Antes que nada me gustaría disculparme por retrasarme tanto en mí otra historia de El gamer astuto de DC , debido a circunstancias imprevistas tuve que dejar de lado escribir los capítulos debido a todo el trabajo que tenía que no me daba mucho tiempo para descansar o continuar los capítulos.

Pero finalmente pude encontrar una forma de tener tiempo para continuarlos y asumo que el capítulo 3 de mí otra historia lo voy a subir en la semana siguiente. Sin más que decir voy a comenzar mí nueva historia, que la disfruten.

Capitulo 1: una nueva oportunidad?.

Qué demonios estaba pasando?.

Esa era la pregunta que se hizo un adulto de unos 20 años que caía hacia lo que parecía un agujero negro en medio de un lugar que era un vacío con colores tan variados que parecía un arcoiris.

Cómo termine así?- se preguntó en su mente el joven adulto que no pudo evitar pensar en sus desafortunadas circunstancias. Primero debería comenzar desde el principio cuando todo había ido mal en su vida.

Recordaba como si fuera ayer cuando era un simple niño que era feliz con la atención de sus padres y viendo sus programas de anime que en su mente eran LO MEJOR . Siempre desde joven tuvo una fascinación con el anime y las cosas asombrosas que podían hacer sus protagonistas como Naruto, Saitama, ichigo, Toriko, iseei, Goku, kenichi y muchos otros. Fue esa misma fasinacion que le dio a el desde niño un gran amor por el anime y desde niño siempre quiso ser tan INCREIBLE como ellos.

Por lo que desde una edad muy joven entreno diferentes formas de artes marciales como karate kyoushin, Muay Thai boran y y creo que captaron la idea. Pero desafortunadamente sus padres tenían problemas de dinero y no pudo terminar de entrenar sus artes marciales debido al costo así que el tuvo que hacer la segunda mejor opción que se le ocurrió para ser tan Asombroso y eso fue estudiar.

Sí, el dijo estudiar, pero no cualquier cosa sino tecnología, mecánica, electrónica, codificación y basicamente todo lo relacionado con tecnología para ser un genio científico como varios personajes de anime que el conocia como Bulma briefs, bofoi y el dr kuseno, Orochimaru, y Urahara. Y así estudio más que cualquier otra persona en su escuela sobre la ciencia por lo cual lo llamaron un prodigio de la tecnología incluso si él no tenía un IQ de 200 o más, aunque no lo nescesitaba ya que su AMOR por el anime era suficiente.

Le gustaría decir que hizo cosas sorprendentes con su gran conocimiento pero lo mejor que hizo fue un nuevo tipo de dron mejor que otros y varios programas de seguridad que muchas empresas querían tener, eso no lo hizo feliz. Pasaron años en que el estuvo investigando a fondo la tecnología para poder hacer algo que valiera la pena, algo que nadie había hecho y se fue enojado cada vez más y molestando por no hacer nada sorprendente.

Estuvo frustrandose con lo poco que hacía hasta que por fin hizo algo que en verdad le gustó y eso fue una IA, el logro crear una IA en toda regla con un algoritmo tan complejo que nadie podría recrear. Estaba tan feliz de ello que incluso le puso un simulador de emociones para que le entendiera sus motivaciones, y gracias a que el lo personificó también compartió su amor por el anime, su IA que el nombró duquesa tuvo un especial amor por Genos ( de one punch man) .

Después de lograr tal hazaña tecnológica el finalmente estuvo feliz, su molestia y frustración casi desaparecio y el pudo usar su IA para avanzar en sus otros proyectos y mejoras tecnológicas gracias a que Duquesa había procesado TODA la información relacionada con ciencia y tecnología que existía en internet e incluso la información privada y confidencial de otros científicos y gobiernos. Por supuesto se había asegurado que no fuera rastreable.

Pasaron unos meses relajantes mejorando su tecnología, descubriendo teorias e inventos nuevos con la ayuda de su IA, pero por desgracia un jueves cualquiera se enteró que el gobierno descubrió de alguna forma sobre su IA y venían a QUITÁRSELA. El de ningún modo dejaría qué tal tecnología cayera en sus manos e hizo que Duquesa activará el protocolo: Día Final, siendo ese un comando de hace mucho tiempo que hizo para que destruyera toda información relacionada de cómo crear una IA además de información de tecnología que no quería entregar a ese gobierno corrupto.

Después de destruir toda información sobre su tecnología hizo que Duquesa escapara vía internet para que se les fuera imposible de capturarla e examinarla, lo siguiente que sabía era que los agentes del gobierno entraban en su casa con armas y en represalia uso una Ak-47 para matarlos que había guardado por si acaso.

Los agentes del gobierno parecía que lo querían con vida porque le dispararon en zonas no letales de su cuerpo para incapacitarlo y capturarlo, lo llevaron a una prisión especial para terroristas capturados y otros criminales de importancia. Paso 2 años de su vida en esa prisión siendo torturado e interrogado para que les dijera como crear su tecnología pero siempre se mantuvo callado.

El sabía que eso iba a pasar si lo capturaban y se enojó que al gobierno no le importase que esa tecnología no les pertenecía, pero lo que más le enojó fue que no le dejaban ver televisión para ver anime. El no pudo ver ningún nuevo capítulo de sus animes porque consideraron demasiado peligroso dejarlo cerca de un dispositivo tecnológico, incluso le negaron leer mangas de sus animes. ESTABA FURIOSO.

Se había cansado de ser el juguete para el estrés de esos malditos torturadores y decidió que todos se irían al infierno, así que cuando lo iban a llevar a otra sesión de tortura, el uso su limitado conocimiento de artes marciales para matar e incapacitar a los guardias. Después de tomar sus armas avanzó por la base matando a todo aquel que se le cruzase llendo hacia un lugar en específico, al llegar al techo de la azotea encontro un par de helicópteros siendo uno médico y otro militar con lanzacohetes y ametralladoras.

Se rió con locura al ver eso y tomó el militar usándolo para disparar a cualquier guardia que vio, Lugo condujo hacia la casa Blanca del presidente que estaba cerca porque la prisión era en Washington DC todo mientras le disparaba cohetes a los autos o personas que viera mientras se reia como maniático.

Al llegar a la casa Blanca del presidente ya había dejado un rastro de destrucción visible y uso el altavoz del helicóptero para decir lo que siempre se recordaría como un acto de terrorismo.

A LA MIERDA AMÉRICA Y LAS PERSONAS, El monstruo humano ya llego- había susurrado al final con voz amenazante usando el título de Garou de one punch man (su personaje favorito).

Lo siguiente que se oía en Washington era las explosiones y disparos que resonaban junto a los gritos de múltiples personas.

!

!

!

...

No sabía quién le había derribado el helicóptero y asesinado pero él había Muerto y su alma había llegado a este extraño lugar, al llegar se dio cuenta que se había calmado y le permitió pensar más racionalmente de lo que hizo. Honestamente a el no le importaba que se hubiera vuelto psicópata y haya matado a muchas personas, ya no importaba porque su alma permanecería atrapada en este limbo por siempre, sin poder ver anime o leer manga... Tenía que salir de este infierno.

Desesperado vio a su alrededor, buscando una forma de salir de este extraño vacío, ya no le importaba si regresaba como un fantasma si significaba volver a ver sus preciados animes. Busco y miró hacia todas direcciones pero no veía nada que pudiera ayudarlo a salir "joder no quiero quedarme en este lugar" pensó maldiciendo en su mente su mala suerte, cuando estaba perdiendo la esperanza vio que debajo suyo se había abierto una especie de agujero negro "SIiii mí salvación" pensó feliz.

Con una emoción apenas contenida dejo que el agujero negro arrastrará su alma a lo desconocido, "qué bien, voy a poder regresar y ver anime otra vez, seré un fantasma pero no me importa siempre que tenga mí vicio devuelta, me preguntó si podré hacer levitar las cosas y poseer los cuerpos de los demás jajajaja, ack que!, Que pasa, porque me siento como si fuera apretado por algo húmedo y cálido" pensó con ligera incomodidad al sentirse apretado y repentinamente incapaz de abrir los ojos.

No sabía que pasaba, pero trato de salir de el lugar en el que estaba, pasaron unos minutos intentando en vano salir de el lugar extraño y se estaba frustrando. Por un momento se detuvo a pensar con más calma la situación y pensar en otra idea para salir de es... Porque sintió como si algo lo agarraba de los pies...

Aaaaaahhhh eso duele, maldita sea" pensó con dolor al sentirse siendo sacado de su prisión mientras trataba de no gritar de dolor por lo sensible que se sentía repentinamente. Mientras era sacado de ese lugar se dio cuenta que era sacado por lo que parecían MANOS! Y eran ENORMES!, Que diablos era lo que estaba pasando?.

Después de salir de su prisión y ser agarrado por alguien, se dio cuenta que no podía abrir los ojos y que se sentía más débil, pequeño y enano?. Mientras estos pensamientos cruzaban su mente, empezó a escuchar voces de personas que no conocía.

Enfermera que pasa con el bebé, porque no llora" se oyó la voz de una mujer angustiada y con voz cansada.

Le pasó algo a nuestro hijo" se oyó la voz de un hombre hablando con preocupación y temor.

Oooooh dios que no sea lo que estoy pensando" pensó nervioso el protagonista ya teniendo una idea de su situación.

Nn-no, no es eso señor, el bebé está saludable pero... Nunca había visto a uno nacer sin llorar" hablo otra mujer siendo está está mayor en edad debido a su voz. El resto de los ocupantes estaban sorprendidos por qué escucho jadeos de sorpresa.

Mierdaaaa, soy un jodido bebé y estoy consciente de todo" pensó el protagonista con molestia ya que tendría que esperar varios años para poder ver anime otra vez "bueno, al menos es mejor que una eternidad de soledad" penso con alivio, estaba un poco curioso por saber quiénes eran sus padres nuevos.

Podría traerme a mí bebé" oyó la voz de su nueva madre rompiendo el breve silencio, sentí que me llevaban hacia mí madre y que ella me agarraba entre sus brazos, no pude evitar darme cuenta del calor rencorfortante que sentí al estar en sus brazos y no pude evitar sonreír con alivio y sentirme seguro.

Jijijiji eres muy lindo, te pareces mucho a tu ka-chan" hablo su nueva madre y solo ahora me di cuenta que estuvieron hablando en japonés todo este tiempo " mis nuevos padres son japoneses?, Voy a renacer como una persona asiática" pensó curioso el ahora renacido/bebé y se le entró curiosidad por saber cómo eran sus padres. Haciendo un gran esfuerzo trato de abrir sus ojos lentamente, su vista era borrosa debido a su cuerpo de bebé, pero pudo distinguir a dos formas borrosas que eran peliroja su madre y rubio a su probable padre.

Aaaaah mira Minato Kun, Sochi tiene tus ojos y tú cabello" hablo la voz emocionada de su madre al verme abrir mis ojos.

UN MOMENTO!, Dijo Minato?, Acaso mí padre se llama como un personaje de anime?... No está mal, es un nombre raro pero yo no juzgo" pensó el protagonista con diversión al pensar en tener un padre con ese nombre, gran coincidencia... Verdad?.

Es cierto Kushina chan, pero él tiene tu rostro y estoy seguro que será como su mamá" dijo su padre jovialmente mientras miraba a su madre y su hijo con orgullo?.

Oooookay, su madre también tiene un nombre de personaje de anime... Pero solo es mucha coincidencia... Verdad! VERDAD!" Pensó el bebé con nerviosismo y un poco de una emoción desconocida, justo en ese momento su visión empezó a aclararse y palideció al ver con más detalle el rostro de sus padres. Su padre era rubio usando una camiseta azul manga larga, pantalones verdes y lo más destacable era su manto gabardina blanca con un patrón de flamas en la parte inferior y en las mangas de ellas, pero lo más destacable eran las palabras de kiroii Senko o flash amarillo en la espalda que estaba seguro que estaba escrito.

Oh mí dios, OH MY DIOS!, es el yondaime Hokage Namikaze Minato" pensó el protagonista con emoción y shock por lo que estaba viendo "esperen eso significa que mí madre es Kushina Uzumaki" pensó mirando a su madre viendo que era una mujer pelirroja con ojos violetas, un clip que separaba su cabello y aunque solo usaba una bata de hospital, sabía que esta mujer era la madre de Naruto Uzumaki!.

Oh más bien mí madre, ya que yo soy su hijo, eso significa que soy Naruto?" Pensó intrigado por esa posibilidad y muy emocionado ante la idea de ser uno de los personajes favoritos de sus animes.

Jijijiji nuestro Sochi va a ser como nosotros, un gran Shinobi, mí pequeño Naruto" hablo en voz baja y maternal su ahora madre y el recién descubierto Naruto, que no podía estar más emocionado por el gran descubrimiento.

OOOoooh my dios, es verdad ¡soy Naruto!, esto es tan irreal´´ penso el ahora descubierto personaje rencarnado como Naruto Uzumaki, ´´esperen, eso significa que obito va a liberar al kiuby´´ penso el personaje con alarma, ya que no sabia si el iba a sobrevivir como el original o moriria temprano.

AAAaaaaah Minato, Tiene a Naruto, TIENE A NUESTRO SOCHI´´ escucho el personaje y se sorpendio al verse en los brazos de Obito uchija que lo amenazaba con un kunai ´´Quuuee, cuando fue que paso, no me di cuenta cuando me agarro´´ penso en panico ya que mientras estaba en sus pensamientos, no se dio cuenta que Obito habia matado a las enfermeras, ataco a Minato y lo secuestro en cuestion de segundos ´´este es el poder de un shinobi´´ penso el protagonista aterrado ya que era muy diferente verlo en persona que en sus animes.

Apartate de la Jinjuriky del kyuby yondaime´´ hablo Obito con su mascara de Tobi mientras presionaba un kunai en su garganta ´´Si no lo haces tu hijo morira a la joven edad de recien nacido´´ amenazo con un borde peligroso en su voz.

Okay, tranquilizate, no le hagas daño´´ trato de pacificar su padre con frustración en esta precaria situación.

Estoy perfectamente tranquilo yondaime, deberias tomar tu propio consejo´´ hablo el enmascarado Obito viendo las gotas de sudor en su piel por el nerviosismo.

Solo dame a mi hijo, no tienes por que hacer esto´´ trato de calmarlo Minato sin saber que era su antiguo estudiante buscando venganza sin sentido.

Si lo quieres tanto, Pues entonces tomalo´´ le dijo el enmascarado lanzando al bebe a los aires, con un grito procupado Minato salto atrapando en el aire a su bebe. Rapidamente se dio cuenta de sellos explosivos en la manta de su hijo y sin tener tiempo de quitarsela, Minato teletransporto a el y su hijo usando el famoso **Hiraishin **en un destello dorado a una casa de seguridad donde dejo a su hijo en una cuna de su habitacion y la de kushina ´´Naruto, quedate aqui por un momento, tu padre tiene que salvar a tu kaa chan´´ dijo Minato teletransportandose rapidamente en otro destello amarillo.

En ese momento que el famoso yondaime hokage desaparecio en su caracteristico destello amarillo, solo un pensamiento surjio en la mente del protagonista ´´Estoy jodido, voy a ser huerfano´´ penso amargamente sabiendo como sucederian los eventos de su nacimiento gracias a su conocimiento de este mundo.

TIME SKIP- 1 HORA DESPUES.

Amargura, Frustración, Enojo, Miedo eran las emociones que describirian a como se sentia Nuestro personaje por los sucesos que pasaron justo frente a sus ojos. El habia esperado y rogado porque los eventos que sabia pasarian fueran diferentes o almenos que sus padres sobrevivieran a esta fatidica noche.

Pero eso no paso, su esperanza fue aplastada cuando vio las formas borrosas de sus padres intemponerse entre el camino de la garra del kyuby evitando que murirera, ese momento se sintio muy frustrado consigo mismo por no poder hacer algo para evitar la muerte de no solo 2 personajes de anime que siempre adoro sino también de sus nuevos padres que no pudo llegar a conocer. Emociones oscuras empezaron a florecer en su corazon en conflicto.

Por que, !POR QUE TUVO QUE SER ASI!, porque tuvieron que morir´´ penso enojado por este evento que francamente jamas le gusto en el anime, de hecho jamas le habia gustado este tipo de cosas en los animes.

Porque no pudieron tener la oportunidad de vivir´´ penso deprimido al saber que ahora tendria que ser un huerfano que todos en la aldea despreciarian por ser el contenedor del bijuu mas poderoso ´´almenos solo me ignoraran, puedo ganarme su confianza con el tiempo´´ penso optimista al saber que tarde o temprano todos en la aldea lo respetarian como al Naruto original... verdad?.

POW HIRUZEN SARUTOBI.

El retirado sandaime hokage hiruzen sarutobi, kami no shinobi y el apodado profesor no pudo evitar mostrar en su rostro lo cansado y angustiado que estaba por los eventos de esta noche que los aldeanos habian nombrado **El ataque del kyuby.**

Despues de tanto tiempo en buscar un sucesor para el puesto de hokage tuviste que morirte tan joven Minato´´ hablo con tristeza hiruzen por la perdida de su sucesor que apenas llevaba un año en el puesto ´´ahora voy a tener que retomar el asiento para evitar que Danzo sea hokage´´ penso sarutobi con seriedad.

Hiruzen fue sacado de sus pensamientos por una pequeña ola de chakra que sintio en la cuna inprovisada en la que puso al hijo de Minato y ahora jinjuriky del kyuby, levantandose de su silla fue a revisar al hijo de su predecesor y no se sorpendio al ver su rostro con lo que creia era tristeza.

Ya veo, asi que tus emociones causaron que tu chakra se perturbara, supongo que incluso siendo un bebe instintivamente sabes que tus padres han muerto´´ hablo en voz baja haciendo que el bebe le prestara atencion, sarutobi le acaricio la cabeza suavemente ´´no debes preocuparte pequeño, tu padre actuo como un verdadero heroe al salvar a la aldea de konoha, tu hogar´´ le hablo todavia acariciando su cabeza.

EL bebe parecia escucharlo y casi entenderlo, hiruzen sacudio su cabeza por esa idea tan ridicula que se le ocurrio ´´no inporta, lo inportante es que la aldea de la hoja este a salvo, despues de todo un hokage haria lo que fuera por mantenerla a salvo, ya sea sacrificando un padre, un hermano o un hijo´´ hablo hiruzen para si mismo sin saber que el bebe lo escuchaba y entendia a la perfección.

Las palabras de hiruzen no le sentaban bien al protagonista, sobre todo al escuchar el orgullo y admiracion que tenia al decirlas o menos cuando hablo del sacrificio de su padre como si hubiera hecho algo por lo que estar orgulloso y agradecido.

ESAS PALABRAS NO LE GUSTARON PARA NADA.

FIN DEL CAPITULO DEL NINJA INCOMPRENDIDO.

Este es el capitulo 1 de mi nueva historia de Naruto que se me ocurrio, espero que les guste tanto como a mi la trama que estoy presentando.

No voy a hacer que este Naruto sea todopoderoso como en otras historias, pero le voy a dar cierta ventaja para que se fortalezca y no sea un idiota como en el anime y en otros fanfiction.

Al darle a este tipo reencarnado el cuerpo de Naruto mas el conocimiento de muchos animes y un monton de conocimientos cientificos de su vida pasada, esten seguros que voy a poner muchas sorpresas en los siguientes capitulos.

Antes de nada les voy a hacer una advertencia que este es un fic harem, no centrado completamente en harem pero van a haber muchos limons en futuros capitulos y a quien no le guste este tipo de historia se puede largar a leer otra estupidez.

SIN mas que decir, chauuu hasta la proxima.


	2. Chapter 2

**Este es el capitulo 2 de mi fic, El ninja incomprendido. Talvez se confundan por el nombre de la historia, pero les digo que hay una razon para el nombre. Solo tienen que esperar leer mis proximos capitulos para entender.**

**En el capitulo anterior habran leido que una persona se reencarno como naruto y vieron que los sucesos de su nacimiento fueron iguales a en el cannon, por eso no me moleste en escribir todo lo que hicieron minato y kushina en sus ultimos momentos. Si no viste el anime y no sabes que paso, entonces hacelo porque no voy a reescribir este capitulo.**

**Sin mas que decir, disfruten este capitulo.**

**CAPITULO 2.**

**5 años despues del ataque del kyuby.**

Veamos, si lo que aprendi es cierto, entonces tengo que usar los sellos de manos para manipular mi chakra, de tal forma que me permita facilitar el aprendizaje y dominio de jutsus. Sin embargo se ha documentado que hay shinobi que han sido capaces de usar jutsus sin sellos de manos, debido a la experiencia que tienen con los jutsus, ellos pudieron moldear y manipular su chakra de forma instintiva. Ademas hay otros factores a tener en cuenta como el control de chakra, control de su chakra elemental, lo fuerte que son sus afinidades elementales y lo buenos que son en manipulacion de forma en otros casos.´´ penso el protagonista en el cuerpo del joven uzumaki que se encontraba en un pequño claro entrenando, si las dianas talladas en los arboles y los kunai y shuriken esparcidos eran una indicacion.

Desde hace 3 horas el joven uzumaki habia estado entrenando en este pequeño claro oculto de los demas para poder estar preparado para los futuros acontecimientos, la pregunta era ¿que acontecimientos?. Se trataba de los futuros planes de obito de reunir a los bijus y traer al juuby devuelta? o era algo mas?.

El protagonista parecia estar concentrado en hacer algo, si la mirada de determinacion y seriedad era una indicación ´´okay si mis recuerdos no fallan, para hacer **ese jutsu **debo usar el sello Ram y tener grandes cantidades de chakra, por suerte yo tengo de sobra´´ penso el protagonista mientras hacia el sello requerido cruzando sus dedos indice y medio de su mano izquierda con los de su mano derecha, cerrando sus ojos sintio que su chakra circulaba de manera diferente en sus bobinas de chakra.

Intentemos esto **Kage Bunshin no jutsu!´´ **hablo el protagonista mientras se concentraba en sacar algo de su chakra y darle forma en si mismo, unos segundos pasaron y... nada.

Joder, no es tan facil como lo hacia ver en el anime´´ hablo molesto el protagonista, desde hace 1 año habia estado tratando de poder usar el jutsu caracteristico de Naruto uzumaki y para su molestia no habia tenido exito en recrearlo. Suspirando se fue a sentar a descansar un rato para reponer el chakra perdido (con el kyuby dentro de el, solo le tomaba unas horas), sacando una pequeña libreta de su bolsillo del pantalon, se puso a repasar la información con respecto a este jutsu frustrante que el se acordaba.

Okey, la cantidad de chakra usada es como la de un jonin, no se necesita un gran control de chakra, se saca el chakra y se moldea en la forma del usuario usando el sello Ram, los clones son concientes y pueden regresar la información aprendida por ellos al original, AAaaargh que es lo que me falta´´ penso molesto revisando si el sello Ram lo hizo mal, pero lo habia hecho perfecto al igual que los otros pasos ´´talvez hay algo que me estoy olvidando´´ penso cerrando los ojos concentrandose en resolver este problema.

Si esto sigue asi, tendre que posponer el aprender este jutsu y concentrarme en mi Taijutsu y Kenjutsu´´ hablo frotando su frente cansado, las unicas cosas que podia entrenar a esta edad sin ir a la academia shinobi era el Taijutsu y Kenjutsu por si solo y a pesar que tenia varias ideas para mejorar enormemente en estas areas, el queria almenos aprender el jutsu kage bunshin para acelerar su entrenamiento.

Pero parece que voy a estar estancado y con enemigos como orochimaru que no solo es inmensamente fuerte sino que tambien inteligente, YO no tengo posibilidad´´ penso recordando como orochimaru fue capaz de enfrentarse a un Naruto con 4 colas de chakra del kyuby y salir sin heridas, o como fue capaz de revivir despus de su muerte por los fragmentos de alma en los sellos malditos que corrompian a sus usuarios ´´si quiero matarlo, tengo que matar a las personas con esos sellos con fragmentos de alma tambien o sino el... **!el alma!´´ **grito al final de sus pensamientos con una revelación.

Con la libreta en su mano, empezo a escribir a gran velocidad ´´porque no me di cuenta, Naruto no solo separaba su chakra sino tambien parte de su alma, por eso los recuerdos volvian al disiparse los clones´´ hablo entusiasta al resolver alfin este problema. Guardando su libreta se levanto rapidamente e hizo el sello Ram ´´okey, la parte dificil de este jutsu es separar una parte del alma del usuario para crear clones´´ penso concentrandose en no solo separar su chakra sino tambien parte de su alma.

Piensa en darle a tu clon los recuerdos y emociones que posees´´ hablo para si mismo con determinación ´´**Kage Bunshin no jutsu´´ **penso el protagonista mientras separaba parte de su chakra y trataba de darle conciencia con una copia de sus recuerdos. La parte de darle la copia de sus recuerdos fue que envolvio su cerebro con una capa de chakra (especificamente en el hipocampo) y luego trato de trato de conectarse con el chakra separado para transmitirle una copia de sus recuerdos a la vez que lo manipulaba para tomar su forma.

!

!

PUUUFFHH!

Abriendo sus ojos emocionado vio que en frente suyo habia... una ardilla?. Apretando sus dientes molesto le lanzo un rapido shuriken que esquivo para irse corriendo al bosque, cansado y sin ganas de seguir entrenando se dio la vuelta para regresar al orfanato y... habia otro Naruto detras suyo que lo miraba con una mirada curiosa.

Parpadeando, se abofeteo en la cara un par de veces para comprobar que no estaba en un genjutsu y el otro naruto seguia mirandolo ´´Eres real?´´ le pregunto a lo que asintio ´´Eres un clon mio´´ devuelta asintio con una pequeña sonrisa emocionado ´´Pruebalo, dime quien es mi villano favorito de one punch man?´´ le pregunte con un ceño.

Con una gran sonrisa emocionada dijo ´´Nuestro villano favorito es Garou por ser tan fuerte apesar de ser humano y por sus ideales y pasado de bulling´´, abriendo mis ojos vi asombrado a mi clon que puso su mano en mi hombro y PUDE SENTIRLA, ERA TANGIBLE.

Creo que ya no tendremos que posponer el dominio de este jutsu, Maestro´´ hablo el clon y empeze a sonreir de forma sombria ´´si, ahora estare preparado para lo que pasara en unas semanas´´ le dije al clon que lo golpee para disiparlo en una nube de humo. Haciendo nuevamente el sello Ram el protagonista entreno por otra hora para aumentar el numero de clones que pudiera hacer.

**TIME SKIP- 2 horas despues.**

Caminando por la calle estaba el protagonista usando pantalones oscuros, sandalias abiertas azules y una sudadera verde oscura con una capucha que estaba usando para que no lo reconocieran y pudiera caminar desapercibido. La razon de esconder su rostro era que no tenia ganas de que le mandaran miradas de odio y desprecio, o que los mas atrevidos de los aldeanos se le ocurrieran la idea de **castigar al chico zorro.**

Despues de terminar el entrenamiento y lograr crear hasta unos 15 clones al mismo tiempo, el protagonista decidio regresar al orfanato antes que cerraran las puertas y lo dejaran afuera. Si escucharon bien, a las matronas del orfanato no les inporta que un niño de casi 5 años quede afuera si es el jinjuriky del kyuby como Naruto. Y lo peor es que este odio y desprecio es mandado por todos los adultos de la aldea. El protagonista ya sabia que esto iba a pasar, pero no imagino que seria tanto que el recibiria abusos y maltratos de parte de las matronas y los aldeanos.

Desde que era un bebe habian tratado de hacer su vida imposible, el recuerda que en los primeros meses habia permanecido en la torre hokage siendo cuidado hasta que pudieran reparar la aldea lo suficiente para que vaya a un orfanato que no sea escombros.

Ese fue el unico momento que lo trataron normal, probablemente porque el sandaime lo visitaba frecuente´´ penso con amargura. Pero despues de que fue llevado a un orfanato fue tratado como un animal, lo dejaron en un sotano sucio y viejo donde solo venian a verlo para alimentarlo con leche fria y fea, lo bañaban una vez al mes y con agua fria y lo que mas odiaba era que no le permitian salir de ese sotano, excepto cuando ocurria la muy rara visita del sandaime hokage.

No cabe decir que el protagonista, NO, Naruto se ponia furioso y colerico por esos abusos y maltratos sin sentido que le daban (hace tiempo que acepto su nombre como Naruto), el habia pasado sus primeros 3 años casi completamente en ese sotano sin poder salir a ver el SOL o como siquiera era el orfanato. Demonios, los otros huerfanos apenas sabian de su existencia y si no hubiera sido porque el habia roto el cerrojo varias veces y los otros huerfanos hubieran notado su existencia por salirse de ese sotano, entonces seguiria atrapado.

Naruto resoplo divertido pensando ´´solo porque los otros huerfanos hubieran hecho preguntas por el, las matronas decidieron permitirle salir a ser **un niño normal´´** pero con un toque de queda de las 8 de la noche o cerrarian el orfanato si llegaba un segundo tarde. Uno se preguntaria ¿como pudo soportar eso?, tanto maltrato deberia haber roto la mente de cualquiera, pero como Naruto no era un niño cualquiera, solo hizo que rabia y odio surjieran por esta maldita aldea.

Un odio y rabia que impulso a Naruto a fortalecerse para no ser debil otra vez, para que nadie pudiera abusar de el y sobretodo para sobrevivir en este podrido mundo. Desde que era un bebe entreno de todas las formas que se le ocurrio, por ejemplo hasta que cumplio 2 años el meditaba regularmente con el fin de no olvidar nada inportante de su antigua vida y en esa meditacion descubrio que era un sensor natural cuando logro sentir las firmas de chakra cercanas a el. Desde entonces entreno esa habilidad y en el proceso logro desbloquear su chakra, lo cual lo uso de muchas formas diferentes para ayudarlo a fortalecerse y para poder salir porfin de ese maldito sotano.

Por supuesto, el solo podia usar chakra de forma basica (sin sellos de manos, o fuinjutsu), siendo el canalizar el chakra a diferentes partes de su cuerpo para mejorarlas como sus 5 sentidos, su fuerza, velocidad, inteligencia. No podia usar jutsus porque requerian sellos de manos que no sabia como hacerlos, excepto el sello Ram de los **Kage Bunshin **que todo fanatico de Naruto conocia. Ademas de eso, el sabia por el anime el como podria aprender el rasengan o el rasenshuriken, pero aun no creia que fuera el momento de aprenderlos.

Desde que sus matronas le dieron **su** **libertad, **el se dedico a leer todo lo posible de la biblioteca del orfanato, pero por desgracia solo habia libros que le fueron utiles en su entrenamiento (aunque fueran solo relatos e historias de shinobis arrogantes). Cuando salia del orfanato a explorar el pueblo, el encontro los campos de entrenamiento que aveces tenian kunai, shuriken y los raros senbon que usaba para entrenar en su claro. Hasta ahora Naruto tenia una gran cantidad de armas ninja escondidas (aunque la mayoria oxidadas o desgastadas) en un escondite suyo.

Cuando no estaba entrenando su precición con lanzamiento de armas, estaba entrenando su joven cuerpo (tanto como podia a su edad) para ganar fuerza, velocidad, resistencia y flexibilidad, Y ahora recientemente empezo a tratar de aprender el jutsu caracteristico de Naruto Uzumaki, el Kage Bunshin. Y lo logro con un exito parcial.

Saliendo de sus pensamientos, se dio cuenta que estaba enfrente del orfanato y rapidamente entro para darse cuenta que estaba silencioso el interior ´´deben estar en la parte trasera´´ penso Naruto con una idea en mente. Rapidamente se fue camino a la despensa que estaba cerca del comedor y pasando un par de pasillos, encontrando la puerta de la despensa y mirando que no hubiera nadie cerca. Fue a abrir la puerta con un par de senbon que mantenia oculto en su persona por si acaso, poniendo su oreja cerca de la puerta pudo escuchar el sonido de abrirla al encontrar la cerradura en unos segundos (no era la primera vez que lo hacia).

Abriendo la puerta, fue rapidamente al interior buscando comida que pudiera llevarse rapidamente, Naruto tomo un par de latas con alimentos no perecederos, una manzana y una botella de agua limpia. Poniendolas en una bolsa y cerrando la despensa otra vez, fue a su **Habitación **en el sotano a esconderlas.

Cada cierto tiempo Naruto se aseguraba de tener suficiente comida, para que no tuviera que comer lo que le traian las matronas ´´lo cual les gusta envenenar´´ penso Naruto con ceño fruncido. Mientras seguia caminando llego a un pasillo que tenia ventanas para ver hacia la parte trasera del orfanato, con enojo vio que los otros huerfanos jugaban sin preocupaciones y las matronas les sonreian de forma amorosa y maternal ´´pero nunca es asi con mi precencia´´ penso sombrio. Siempre que el estaba presente, las matronas lo miraban con odio y los huerfanos lo evitaban porque los adultos le decian que era un problema.

Siguiendo caminando, el llego a la puerta de su habitación, bajando unas escaleras y sentandose en una silla en la esquina vio la horrible condición de su **Habitación, **la mayor parte del sotano estaba lleno de muebles y mantas viejas llenas de polvo y telarañas, con solo un pequeño espacio teniendo un colchon viejo y sucio, estaba casi completamente oscuro y solo habia una pequeña ventana que dejaba entrar una pequeña cantidad de luz a la habitacion.

Levantandose de la silla al lado de su cama, fue a buscar detras de una repisa una mochila que tenia sus suministros para cuando tuviera que dejar el orfanato. Si, escucharon bien, el iba a dejar el orfanato para no tener que seguir viviendo con personas que lo abusan todos los dias. Cuando el cumpliera 5 años en 2 semanas, iba a dejar el orfanato y iba a ir a vivir en el bosque cercano detras de la montaña Hokage, en ese bosque el podria encontrar animales y un flujo de agua limpia para comer e hidratarse respectivamente.

Y con las armas y entrenamiento que e hecho podre defenderme de los animales salvajes y vender las pieles por dinero en el mercado´´ penso Naruto con su plan hecho, el solo tendria que ocultar su rostro cuando quisiera vender las pieles y la carne de los animales.

CLICK!

Saliendo de sus pensamientos, oculto rapidamente la mochila de suministros cuando vio que una de las matronas Yumi le traia la comida y lo miraba con odio ´´es tu hora de comer mocoso´´ hablo ella mientras le tiraba la comida al piso siendo arroz y pescado que se ensuciaron por la mugre presente en el suelo. Mirando con una mirada fria y un puño apretado de enojo, Naruto vio que salia con una sonrisa de arrogancia y burla ´´algun dia, todos ustedes me van a rogar de rodillas que los perdone y yo le dire NO´´ penso Naruto en tono sombrio mientras tiraba la comida sucia a una esquina a que se la comieran las ratas y sacaba unas manzanas de su mochila de suministros.

**TIME SKIP- 2 SEMANAS DESPUES.**

Hoy era el dia que estaba esperando Naruto, las semanas habian pasado lentamente y su progreso en su entrenamiento también habia sido lento. Habia logrado crear hasta un maximo de 25 clones con su actual cantidad de chakra y el poco control que tenia sobre el, pero lo que mas habia entrenado era su condición fisica y su habilidad de lanzamiento de armas. Desde que supo que podia usar el chakra, Naruto decidio que iba a aumentar su habilidad ninja para no tener que confiar en los clones de sombra en todas las situaciones como el Naruto original (calidad sobre cantidad).

Estas semanas habia enpezado a entrenar en el ejercicio de control de chakra de caminar sobre los arboles y se dio cuenta que no era tan facil como lo hacian ver en el cannon, al parecer su control de chakra era peor de lo que imaginaba y tardaria un par de meses en dominar este ejercicio.

Bueno, cuando salga del orfanato podre entrenar tanto como quiera sin preocuparme por la hora´´ penso Naruto que actualmente estaba comprobando sus suministros obtenidos de los robos que habia hecho. Asintiendo para si mismo, se dio cuenta que su mochila estaba llena con todo lo que necesitaria para sobrevivir hasta un mes con solo lo que habia en la mochila.

Ahora solo nescesitaba encontrar la forma de escapar sin ser visto por las matronas y los otros huerfanos. Afortunadamente el ya habia pensado en un plan para escapar facilmente. Debido a que hoy era su cumpleaños, todos los huerfanos iban a salir al festival de la derrota del kyuby con las matronas y lo iban a dejar encerrado en el orfanato para que en las palabras de las matronas ´´**El demonio no se divierta´´.**

No inporta, cuando esas escorias se vayan, yo usare mis pocas habilidades que tengo para irme de este lugar y nunca tener que volver a tratar con ellos´´ dijo Naruto con odio en su voz. Pero antes de hacerlo, tenia que actuar normal con los otros huerfanos y las matronas para que no sospechen y cuando hablaba de actuar normal, el se referia a hacerse pasar por un niño tonto e incredulo que no sabia nada sobre el mundo exterior al orfanato.

Esta era su mascara, un niño curioso con conocimiento limitado sobre la aldea y que no conocia sobre las hazañas de los shinobi o sobre el uso del chakra. En la humilde opinion de Naruto, era una mascara muy buena para engañar a otros y aveces se preguntaba si el Naruto original tambien tenia una mascara para ocultar sus sentimientos, ya que dudaba de que tanto abuso no lo dejara con algun trauma psicologico o algun desorden de personalidad.

Ahora que lo pienso, talvez la parte oscura de Naruto fuera en realidad su verdadera personalidad que fue suprimida´´ penso el nuevo Naruto, recordando el enfrentamiento de Naruto y su parte oscura en las cataratas de la verdad en la isla tortuga cuando fue con killer bee.

CLICK!

Saliendo de sus pensamientos vio que la puerta de su habitacion se abria y una de las matronas entraba con un ceño fruncido ´´Levantate mocoso, hoy vas a salir al festival con los otros huerfanos´´ le dijo la matrona con voz un poco enojada.

Aturdido dejo que sus extrañas palabras se hundieran en su cerebro ´´Pero yo nunca he salido antes con los otros huerfanos al festival´´ penso Naruto con desconcierto, tratando de entender el razonamiento de la matrona.

Pense que me quedaria en el horfanato como todos los años señora´´ hablo Naruto con voz timida y temerosa, siendo que estaba usando su mascara en la matrona otra vez. La matrona lo miro con desprecio que oculto en una sonrisa **inocente ´´**las otras matronas y yo decidimos que seria bueno que disfrutaras un festival´´ las palabras de la matrona salieron con una falsa amabilidad que cualquier persona con cerebro se daria cuenta.

Los adultos planearon algo malo, algo malo para mi´´ penso Naruto sabiendo que no era seguro salir a la aldea en una noche donde celebran la derrota del kyuby y su jinjuriky esta en ella, eso era como incitar a una manada de lobos hambrientos con un trozo de carne fresca.

Pero esto tambien era una oportunidad que podria usar en su favor si usaba sus cartas de forma inteligente. Debido a la estupidez humana, el estaba seguro que podria engañar a estos tontos facilmente.

De verdad!, puedo ir al festival este año´´ las palabras de Naruto salieron con una emocion y felicidad infantil falsa. Y si fuera por la reaccion de irritacion en el rostro de la matrona, habia sido engañada por su mascara.

Si claro que puedes ir, ponte ropa limpia antes de reunirte con los otros huerfanos´´ hablo la matrona dandose vuelta y llendose para ir hacia arriba a atender sus deberes sin ver la sonrisa oscura que tenia el pequeño niño con mente de adulto.

Jajajaja, esta es mi oportunidad para empezar mi plan de escape y desaparicion´´ Penso Naruto con astucia, ya todo lo tenia planeado en su cabeza y con la oportunidad que se le presento, seria mas facil hacerlo realidad. Moviendose hacia su escondite saco su mochila llena de suministros y se la colgo del hombro.

Comienza la primera fase´´ dijo Naruto en un susurro.

**10 Minutos despues.**

Las matronas y los otros huerfanos estaban en la entrada esperando ansiosos para ir hacia el festival, hablaban animadamente sobre los juegos y atracciones que iban a ver en el festival. Las matronas estaban con sonrisas amables, pero si te fijaras bien verias irritación apenas oculta.

Apenas al llegar, Naruto vio que las matronas lo miraban molestas ´´almenos podrian tratar de ocultarlo mejor´´ penso Naruto sin mirarlas y uniendose a los demas huerfanos.

Alfin llegas a unirte a nosotros mocoso´´ hablo la matrona yumi mirando dagas a mis espaldas, era demasiado sencillo sentir su hostilidad cuando eso es lo unico que hacen los aldeanos al verlo.

Siento tardar señora matrona´´ hablo Naruto usando su voz de niño bueno ´´**insectos´´** penso Naruto con desprecio por estas excusas de seres humanos.

Despues de calmar a los niños, las matronas los llevaron hacia el festival con Naruto estando un poco escondido entre los otros niños para no ser notado tan rapido. Al llegar al centro del pueblo, se podian ver multiples puestos de comida, atracciones o juegos que verias en una feria ´´aunque una japonesa´´ penso Naruto viendo varias cosas diferentes como un puesto de takoyaki y dango, juegos para lanzar kunai y shuriken de madera en objetivos como globos y botellas, Y... era eso un puesto en el que tiraban una persona a un tanque de agua al golpear una diana.

Sudando por lo ridiculo de la vista al ver la persona burlarse de los otros para que lo tiraran y malgastaran su dinero en ese juego.

Sacudiendo su cabeza de ver esa vista tan ridicula, fue rapidamente hacia un callejon vacio no sin antes mirar a su alrededor por alguien que lo estuviera siguiendo o vigilando y extrañamente el no podia sentir ni ver a nadie hacerlo.

Esto es sospechoso, ya deberian de haberme notado los aldeanos y estaba seguro que las matronas estaban planeando algo´´ penso cauteloso Naruto y para revisar bien uso sus habilidades de Sensor. La primera habilidad que Naruto habia descubierto era su habilidad inata de sentir el chakra de los demas de forma natural y la habia estado entrenando para expandir su rango de detección que ahora estaba a los 100 metros.

No sabia si esta habilidad siempre la habia tenido o la habia desbloqueado el Naruto de los animes, ya que si recordaba bien; solo tuvo esta habilidad al obtener el modo chakra kyuby y tambien podia sentir las emociones, lo cual el no podia hacerlo... todavia.

Despues de buscar en la alrededor pudo sentir a alguien escondido en los techos y tambien sentia una pequeña cantidad de chakra que estaba soltando en la zona y entrando enn las personas, ´´podria eso ser la causa de que no me presten atención, podria ser Genjutsu´´ penso Naruto con alarma al sentir que deliberadamente no entraba en su sistema de chakra.

Tengo que perder a este tipo, sea quien sea´´ penso Naruto tratando de actuar que todo era normal y de no voltear hacia la dirección de ese desconocido ninja, caminando entre los callejones Naruto podia sentir que lo seguia y empezo a pensar una forma de perderlo. Aunque seria dificil de perder a un ninja experimentado si tenia reservas de chakra del tamaño de los ninja de nivel jonin que habia visto.

**POW desconocido ninja que seguia a cierto niño rubio.**

Su objetivo estaba llendo por los callejones vacios para evitar a los aldeanos y tratar de escapar desapercibido, sin embargo el se dio cuenta que estaba nervioso y parecia apurar un poco el paso cuando se acercaba mucho desde los techos. Parecia que de alguna forma lo habia detectado y trataba de parecer estar tranquilo, pero el era **un **ninja y un niño no iba a engañarlo´´ penso el ninja que estaba siguiendo al contenedor del kyuby.

Este ninja estaba vestido con una capa negra que ocultaba la ropa y armas que llevaba debajo y lo unico que se podia ver eran sus sandalias de punta abierta tradicional de los ninja y que llebaba un mascara blanca con lineas negras horizontales. Este ninja estaba siguiendo al jinjuriky local de konoha debido a las ordenes de su lider de observarlo y si es posible secuestrarlo para hacer uso de sus poderes en el beneficio de su lider.

Hasta ahora el niño rubio habia mostrado potencial al lograr sentir su precencia de algun modo y decidio seguirlo hasta una zona lejos de los ojos de los ninja de konoha para secuestrarlo sin alertar al hokage.

Mientras lo seguia, vio que se dirigia hacia el bosque cerca del compuesto del clan hyuga ´´no puedo dejar que se acerque mas al clan hyuga o me descubriran´´ penso el ninja y decidio usar velocidad de nivel chunin para saltar a su objetivo y detener su claro escape. Cuando estaba a un metro de agarrarlo, su objetivo repentinamente aumento su velocidad a nivel alto genin y uso reflejos mas alla de su edad para esquivarlo y correr hacia los arboles tratando de ocultarse, ´´puede usar chakra´´ penso el ninja con un poco de sorpresa y decidio dejar de contenerse.

Usando velocidad jonin que lo hacia un borron de movimiento encontro a su objetivo saltando por los arboles, rapidamente atrapo a su objetivo por el cuello mientras estaba en el aire por uno de los saltos y lo presiono contra la madera del arbol en el que estaban parados, ´´Uzumaky Naruto, tu vendras conmigo´´ le dijo el ninja de forma estoica mientras el niño rubio trataba de liberarse de su agarre.

El jinjuriky lo miro y sonrio ´´yo creo que no insecto´´ le dijo el niño despareciendo en una nube de humo, el ninja miro su mano vacia y la apreto en un puño ´´ tambien sabe usar el **Kage bunshin**´´ penso de forma analitica el ninja. Juntando sus manos empezo a hacer sellos manuales a gran velocidad para usar un jutsu.

**Ninpo: Tecnica de sonar´´ **susurro el ninja soltando su chakra en ondas a su alrededor para sentir su entorno mas alla de lo que permitian sus sentidos afinados y encontrar a su objetivo. Despues de unos segundos encontro a su objetivo.. NO, a sus clones que se dispersaban en diferentes direcciones para tratar de confundirlo y si fuera un ninja menor esa tactica habria funcionado. Pero el era un ninja de elite y eso no funcionaria.

Rapidamente encontro al original al sentir su chakra inmenso que enpequeñecia a sus clones y fue hacia esa direccion a toda velocidad para capturarlo de forma definitiva y sin soltar su jutsu sintio que se detuvo en un punto ´´trata de esconderse´´ penso de forma sospechosa. El niño deberia saber que lo estaba alcanzando y sin embargo se detuvo en un punto donde podria secuestrarlo facilmente.

Al llegar al lugar de forma silenciosa, se dio cuenta que estaba escondido dentro del hueco de un arbol y se puso un poco paranoico ´´debe ser una trampa´´ penso el ninja mirando a su alrededor buscando algun cable o trampa oculta de forma meticulosa.

Extraño, no veo ninguna trampa de ningun tipo´´ penso acercandose con un kunai en su mano al hueco del arbol ´´ sal ahora de tu escondite, se acabo´´ grito el ninja desconocido al hueco del arbol, espero unos segundos y no salio.

Debe estar asustado y no quiere sal- Aargh´´ grito de dolor por un kunai que fue lanzado y lo golpeo en el hombro por detras, saltando rapidamente esquivo una serie de shuriken inbuido con chakra raiton ´´COMO, estaba enfrente mio!´´ penso alarmado al ser tomado por sorpresa y no lograr sentir el ataque repentino.

MUERE ESCORIA DE KONOHA!´´ grito una voz masculina adulta de un Shinobi que tenia un protector de KUMO, a gran velocidad bloqueo un ataque de la espada del shinobi con su kunai. A gran velocidad fue ataquado con su espada inbuida con raiton y tuvo que esquivar sus ataques porque su kunai fue cortado por el aumento de corte de su espada por el chakra raiton.

Quien diablos es este tipo, un intruso en konoha´´ penso alarmado mientras seguia luchando contra este nuevo enemigo.

**POW Naruto.**

Esto no lo esperaba, pense que era un anbu patrullando´´ penso Naruto viendo que llebaba el protector de cabeza con el simbolo de Kumo. Desde que sintio al ninja desconocido seguirlo; el habia pensado en un plan para perderlo usando kage bunshin y el follaje del bosque y darle la oportunidad de escapar, y para su mala suerte el ninja habia demostrado ser demasiado habilidoso para perderlo.

Estaba desesperado y si no fuera porque sintio una firma de chakra de nivel civil que se movia por el bosque a velocidades abrumadoras; no se habria escondido en este arbol esperando a que llegara a su posición el que creia que era un shinobi de nivel anbu por suprimir su chakra a esa pequeña cantidad.

**Raiton: Raikyu (esfera relampago)´´ **Grito el shinobi de kumo.

No esperaba a un shinobi de kumo que probablemente era un inflirtrado en konoha´´ susurro Naruto al ver un poco de la batalla, parecia que su perseguidor tenia problemas para enfrentarlo. No queriendo desperdiciar la oportunidad, Naruto rapidamente salio del arbol y fue corriendo en la dirección en la que aparecio el shinobi de kumo para escapar mientras estaban distraidos.

Mientras corria vio por el rabillo del ojo una bolsa blanca grande con algo que se movia adentro, deteniendose Naruto se concentro en la bolsa y noto que no podia sentir chakra de lo que estaba adentro. Acercandose examino con cautela la bolsa y noto que habia algo dibujado en un costado con simbolos y lineas extrañas ´´acaso eso es un sello´´ susurro Naruto intrigado, mirando la bolsa rapidamente desato la cuerda que evitaba lo que estuviera adentro salir.

Rapidamente vio que salia del interior 2 niñas pequeñas que se veian asustadas y temerosas ´´se encuentran bien?´´ pregunto Naruto de forma fria al ver que el shinobi de kumo era un secuestrador y que estaba en un momento tragico que sucedio en el mundo de Naruto con el clan hyuga. Las niñas que habian secuestrado eran Hinata Hyuga y Hanabi Hyuga d años respectivamente, ambas llevaban unos pijamas de dormir lo que significaba que las secuestraron mientras dormian.

Si, reconocia este momento en la historia, era cuando la heredera hyuga (hinata) era secuestrada por kumo y salvada por su tio hizashi que mas tarde se sacrificaria evitando una guerra con kumo y dejando a su hijo Neji Hyuga sin padre. Lo que noto diferente era que esta vez las 2 hermanas Hyuga fueron secuestradas en la misma noche y que el secuestrador se habia encontrado con su propio secuestrador y lo habia confundido con un shinobi de konoha.

Una pelea de secuestradores, que divertido´´ penso Naruto mirando a las hermanas Hyuga que lo veian temerosas ´´se encuentran bien?´´ les volvio a preguntar Naruto de forma irritada al ver que no le respondieron la primera vez. Las hermanas hyuga temerosas asintieron ´´h-hai, estamos bien, eto quien eres tu´´ pregunto hinata curiosa al ver que era un niño rubio de su misma edad con pantalones y sudadera con capucha negras.

Eso no importa, deben irse regreso al compuesto hyuga con sus padres antes de que vuelva el shinobi de kumo´´ les dijo Naruto todavia de forma fria mientras le señalaba la dirección del compuesto Hyuga, las hermanas se veian asustadas por los sonidos metalicos y jutsus que eran escuchados unos metros cerca de ellas ´´p-pero, y si nos encontramos con animales malos´´ hablo hinata con su vocesita linda y tierna.

Naruto suspiro viendo que estaban muy asustadas para moverse ´´tengo que hacer que se vayan antes de que la pelea termine´´ penso mirando sus caras asustadas, ´´solo se me ocurre una forma de que se vayan, espero que funcione como en los anime´´ penso acercandose a las hermanas hyuga.

E-eto q-que esta-as haciend, Mmngh´´ trato de decir hinata que repentinamente fue agarrada de su cintura y fue besada en los labios por Naruto, conmocionada la pequeña pudo sentir como sus mejillas ardieron confusa por lo que estaba haciendo el niño. Estatica pudo sentir como los labios del niño rubio se movian contra los suyos y sintio la humedad de estos y su suavidad ´´s-se siente bien´´ penso la pequeña hinata relajandose e inconcientemente mover sus labios con el niño rubio de forma torpe e inexperta.

Naruto se alejo de hinata antes de que pudiera llegar muy lejos y se volvio a su hermana hanabi que los miraba con curiosidad y un poco de temor, acercandose se agacho un poco para besar a la pequeña pelicastaña de la misma forma que su hermana mayor.

La pequeña hanabi tambien sintio esas agradables sensaciones que su hermana y empezo a relajarse y regresar el beso de forma torpe como hinata, su hermana hinata que habia salido de su pequeño trance vio que ahora el niño rubio le hacia lo mismo a su hermanita hanabi.

Mmmffh, creo que me voy a convertir en pedofilo si sigo con esto´´ penso Naruto sintiendo placer al besar a 2 niñas tan jovenes y de forma tan apasionada, alejandose de la pequeña hanabi con una delgada linea de saliva se puso a recuperar el aliento y calmar su joven corazon emocionado. Mirando a ambas viendo que ya no estaban temerosas les dijo ´´ahora que ya estan calmadas, necesito que sean valientes y vayan corriendo a la mansion hyuga, OK´´ al escucharlo ambas niñas sonrojadas asintieron.

Y cuando les pregunten como escaparon, no les digan que yo las libere, solo diganles que el hombre malo se puso a pelear con alguien mas, OK´´ les dijo Naruto devuelta con su actitud fria a lo que las pequeñas asintieron de forma rapida, ´´entonces vayanse rapido y no les digan nada sobre mi, ni siquiera al hokage´´ les dijo Naruto dando enfasis en la palabra hokage.

G-gracias´´ fue todo lo que dijo hinata con su vocesita linda y tierna para irse corriendo con su hermanita a la dirección a las que les habia señalado, viendo que se habian ido corriendo; agarro la bolsa que habian usado para secuestrar a las pequeñas y con un senbon que mantenia oculto en su persona le agrego chakra yempezo a cortar la bolsa para convertirla en una capa teniendo cuidado de no cortar el sello escrito en el.

Poniendose la capa blanca inprovisada, pudo sentir como ya era incapaz de sentir las precencias de chakra de los demas ´´perfecto, con esto podre escapar facilmente´´ penso satisfecho Naruto por su nueva capa y por haber besado a dos chicas que en un futuro seran 2 increibles kunoichis muy hermosas.

Saltando de arbol en arbol sin usar chakra y con un ritmo lento fue hacia el orfanato a buscar sus suministros que el habia tirado en un arbusto afuera de las paredes antes de que se reuniera con los demas huerfanos y matronas para el festival.

Parece que mi precencia afecto los eventos historicos de este mundo, bueno supongo que debo adaptarme lo mejor que pueda y seguir adelante con mis objetivos´´ penso Naruto saltando por los arboles.

Aunque espero que esos cambios incluyan besar a mujeres protagonistas del anime´´ penso al final con emocion por lo que hizo.

**Fin de capitulo 2**

**Lamento tardar tanto en este capitulo pero me dio pereza y me desafie a mi mismo al escribir este capitulo.**

**Como vieron, hinata y hanabi seran parte del harem de este nuevo Naruto y habran muchas mas feminas. Antes de que pregunten si mi Naruto sera Dark, Inteligente y un poco emocionado cuando se trata de temas clasificación M.**

**No me importa lo que piensen de mi fic, pero si no les gusta pueden buscar alguna otra cosa que sea de sus gustos.**

**Sin mas que decir, chau.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola a todos, hoy les traigo el capitulo 3 de mi historia ''el ninja incomprendido''.**

**Les voy a decir que ahora en vacaciones voy a actualizar mis historias mas rapido de lo normal y que no voy a subir una nueva historia hasta que almenos tenga 15 capitulos escritos en ambas historias.**

**Ahora disfruten este capitulo que les traigo.**

**CAPITULO 3**

**5 años y 6 meses despues del ataque del kyuby**

Mirando oculto desde unos arbustos totalmente quieto y silencioso podia ver a su presa pastar tranquilo sin saber de su depredador que observaba sus movimientos como un Halcon esperando detectar cualquier movimiento nervioso o señales de que habia sido detectado (no encontro ninguna).

La presa que estaba comiendo tranquila era un conejo, grande y un poco gordo pero con energia para escapar rapidamente de ser necesario. El depredador que observaba este tierno animal era el joven niño rubio que se veia muy diferente a hace seis meses, para empezar la unica ropa que usaba era unos pantalones de cuero cortos de conejos que el habia hecho por si mismo al cazar conejos por su piel y usar sus huesos como agujas de cozer de forma primitiva.

La idea de hacer ropa usando las pieles se le ocurrio debido a que nadie le venderia nada en la aldea y crear ropa de esta forma primitiva no era para nada dificil para el usando sus conocimientos basicos que tenia. Pero eso no fue lo unico que hizo estando en esta parte del bosque, tambien habia creado armas rudimentarias como lanzas con puntas de pedernal, arco y flechas e incluso pudo hacer una ballesta de madera que podia disparar flechas hasta 200 KM/h.

Por supuesto tambien habia hecho otras cosas que lo ayudaron a sobrevivir por su cuenta como un refugio y cultivar las semillas de frutas y plantas med- !El conejo se puso Alerta!'' Penso viendo que habia dejado de pastar y estaba buscando algo moviendo su nariz oliendo el aire.

El viento se calmo y ya no puedo ocultar mi olor con la direccion del viento a mi favor'' penso Naruto tensando sus musculos y agachandose hasta que casi sus manos tocaban el piso, el conejo vio en mi direccion y supe que tenia que actuar. Rapidamente sali disparado en direccion del conejo mientras corria a cuatro patas como un animal salvaje (como Garou), El podria atraparlo facilmente corriendo de forma normal sin usar chakra, pero no habria diversion en ello y ademas queria que fuera un desafio para el.

El conejo salio corriendo de forma rapida tratando de perder a su depredador pero Naruto habia practicado el correr de esta forma tan particular por varios meses y si bien aun tenia que acostumbrarse a ello, podia decir que esta vez ese conejo escurridiso no se le escaparia. Usando chakra para reforzar sus nudillos y pies para obtener mas velocidad y minimizar el daño por correr de esta forma, fue corriendo con gran velocidad esquivando arbustos y charcos de lodo que evitaria atrapar su presa.

El conejo corria de forma frenetica tratando de perder a su depredador que se mantenia al dia con el (Naruto aun no se acostumbra a correr de esa forma), llegando a una zona familiar donde se encontraba la madriguera del conejo Naruto duplico la cantidad de chakra que fluia por sus manos y pies ganando un impulso mayor de velocidad y apretar sus dientes de enojo y dolor por forzar sus musculos con mas chakra del que podia usar en este momento.

El conejo estando a un metro de su madriguera salto hacia el agujero de esta pero antes de que pudiera entrar pudo sentir como lo agarraban de su piel por las manos de su depredador que lo alcanzo antes de que entrara en su madriguera, el conejo trato de salirse de sus manos pero Naruto tenia un agarre fuerte y cuando el animal giro su cabeza mirando a su depredador se congelo al sentir con sus instintos el aura de enojo y determinación que envolvia al ser humano.

Rapidamente con una de sus manos agarro al conejo de su garganta y le rompio el cuello haciendo que quedara flacido, soltando un suspiro dejo de canalizar chakra en sus manos y pies sintiendo como estaban entumecidos por forzar una gran cantidad de chakra a sus musculos jovenes y en entrenamiento. Trotando rapidamente fue hacia su refugio que habia construido en otra parte del bosque cerca de una corriente de agua donde pescaba y obtenia agua limpia.

Al llegar a la corriente de agua fue la orilla para lavarse las manos y la cara de la suciedad que tenia, despues de lavarse vio su reflejo en el agua y se dio cuenta que habia crecido en altura y condicion fisica. Debido a haber estado consumiendo bayas, nueces y carne de diferentes animales su cuerpo ya no estaba tan desnutrido y empezaba a ganar musculo, era notable la diferencia a de hace 6 meses atras ya que ahora se veia como un niño saludable de su edad.

Gracias al entrenamiento intenso que habia hecho en estos 6 meses podia lanzar shuriken, kunai y senbon que golpeaban casi siempre sus objetivos, su taijutsu era solamente los estilos de pelea de su viejo mundo que habia estado practicando como boxeo, karate y muay thai, ademas tambien habia estado escribiendo en su libreta movimientos y katas que iba a utilizar para crear o mas bien recrear estilos de pelea en especifico que recordaba de los animes y mangas que habia leido, en ese frente habia estado un poco estancado porque recrear estilos de pelea de cero era complicado y tomaba mucho tiempo.

Tambien habia estado entrenando su cuerpo para mejorar su fuerza, velocidad y reflejos llegando a tener una gran mejoria y poniendolo al nivel de almenos un estudiante de academia de ultimo año sin usar chakra para mejorarse. Gracias a su tiempo de vivir en estos bosques habia aprendido y entrenado varias habilidades de supervivencia con la ayuda de sus kage bunshins tales como sigilo, rastreo, cazeria, hacer trampas, etc.

Cuando se trataba de su entrenamiento de chakra Naruto habia empezado a entrenar su control de chakra con la caminata de arbol ya dominada y la caminata del agua casi dominada, sabia que tenia un horrible control de chakra y por eso aumento la dificultad haciendo que sus clones le lanzaran piedras mientras caminaba en el agua para poder hacer el ejercicio de control de chakra de forma inconciente.

Habia aprendido nuevas formas de usar su chakra para mejorar su cuerpo, su jutsu del kage bunshin no jutsu estaba limitado a hacer 35 clones maximo aunque creia que en el futuro podria hacer mas de esa cantidad. Por ultimo habia estado entrenando su habilidad de sensor de chakra y estaba contento de decir que gracias a su entrenamiento de control de chakra estaba cerca de tener un radio de 500 metros.

Suspirando miro el cielo notando que ya era mediodia, se levanto y se fue hacia su casa del arbol oculta a varios metros entre varias ramas de los arboles que le daba una cobertura conveniente entre sus hojas y las ramas que el habia puesto. Para el ojo inexperto no seria visible por su cobertura y su tamaño pequeño, pero para los experimentados seria facil notar su pequeño escondite. Trepando los arboles y sujetandose de las ramas de abajo pudo llegar hasta la casa del arbol y moviendo una puerta hecha de ramas, hojas y cuerdas rudimentarias que habia hecho entro a su casa ''hogar dulce hogar'' penso Naruto dejando el conejo que habia atrapado en un recipiente de madera.

El interior de su casa del arbol era peqeño siendo 3 metros de largo ,2,50 metros de ancho y 2 metros de altura. Apesar de ser pequeño Naruto lo habia llenado con una gran cantidad de cosas que habia encontrado y habia creado como las armas al lado de la puerta, habian lanzas de madera, arco de madera y flechas de punta de hueso, cuchillo de piedra, hacha de piedra, ballesta y habia un par de bokens para que Naruto practicara **kendo** (estilo de la espada).

Ademas habia llenado los costados de su refugio con vasijas de barro endurecida que contenian diferentes materiales que habia encontrado en todo el bosque como magnetita y hematita roja que eran rocas con gran contenido de hierro, blenda que contenia cinc, wolframita que tenia tugsteno e incluso pudo encontrar galena que contenia plomo. Todo esto y mucho mas lo habia obtenido exlorando una gran extención del bosque, flujos de agua y muchas cuevas con la ayuda de clones de sombra que le habian ayudado a obtener esos materiales, tal parece que en este nuevo mundo habia una gran cantidad de recursos disponibles si el pudo encontrar tantas cosas valiosas en una zona pequeña como este bosque.

Agarrando su cuchillo de piedra lo mejoro con chakra de viento para darle mayor poder de corte y empezo a desollar al conejo y sacarle su piel con cuidado, Naruto tambien podia usar chakra elemental gracias a hacer los ejercicios de cortar una hoja con su chakra de viento y estaba en el proceso de dominar el nivel 2 de cortar una cascada a la mitad con su chakra de viento, pero este ultimo le era dificil de dominar incluso con kage bunshin.

Terminando de desollar el conejo y sacarle su piel para convertirla en ropa en otro momento, salio de su refugio con el conejo desollado y su cuchillo de piedra en una funda de cuero en su cadera. Al bajar del arbol empezo a reunir ramas y hojas secas para encender una fogata y cocinar la carne de conejo, usando sus habilidades de sensor no pudo sentir a nadie cercano excepto a animales por sus niveles de chakra, ''mientras se cocina la carne podria entrenar'' penso Naruto sentandose en posicion de meditación.

Mientras estaba con los ojos cerrados ignoro la sensación de su chakra en su cuerpo y empezo a sentir unicamente lo que le decian sus sentidos del tacto, gusto, olfato y oido, podia sentir el viento tocar su piel y el calor del fuego de su fogata a unos metros, podia saborear las moras que comio de desayuno en la mañana, podia oler el conejo cocinandose y el olor a bosque a su alrededor, podia escuchar el crepitar del fuego, los pajaros cantando, los animales pequeños que se acercaban curiosos y hacian crujir levemente la maleza.

Suspiro '' de todos mis sentidos, mi oido es el mas afinado'' penso Naruto concentrado para recibir información en base en sus sentidos y procesarla para tener una mayor idea de lo que le decian sus sentidos y tener una mejor comprención de su entorno. La habilidad de dominar sus 5 sentidos era algo que todo ninja debia de aprender tarde o temprano, almenos en su mundo original decian eso junto con tambien dominar el dolor, el hambre, el sueño (tenia mucho trabajo).

Cuando dominara sus 5 sentidos al nivel de poder tener una comprención perfecta de su entorno de forma inconciente seria un maestro en ello, mientras Naruto entrenara de forma arduamente con ayuda de sus clones seria tan fuerte como un jonin a los 12 años... o eso esperaba. Despues de seguir entrenando por otros 30 minutos pudo detectar el olor del conejo ya estar cocinado y salio de su pose de meditación para comer la deliciosa carne de conejo.

Echando tierra a la fogata para apagarla y evitar un incendio, Naruto fue corriendo entre la maleza hacia su nuevo campo de entrenamiento que habia encontrado hace meses por accidente y hoy finalmente iba a utilizarlo para entrenar despues de mejorar sus habilidades fisicas, de chakra y de supervivencia. Con una gran sonrisa emocionada Naruto fue pasando entre los arboles hasta llegar a un claro en el que se podia ver una valla metalica muy grande que rodeaba una gran extención de arboles y en esa valla metalica habia un cartel que decia **''SHI NO MORI'' **o traducido bosque de la muerte.

Hacia tiempo que Naruto habia querido entrar a este bosque y enfrentar a sus peligros dentro para fortalecerse y adaptarse en ambientes peligrosos como era el famoso bosque de la muerte donde se supone que incluso los jonins (ninja de elite) tenian problemas para salir de este bosque ilesos. El lugar lo habia estado observando desde fuera de la valla por meses y tomo nota de que los animales que se acercaban al borde eran de 2 o incluso 3 veces el tamaño de lo que deberian de ser , tal como un oso pardo de 3 veces el tamaño de lo normal que vio una vez cazando a un venado cerca de la valla metalica.

Naruto tenia pensado pasar 6 meses enteros dentro de este bosque sobreviviendo, fortaleciendose y adaptandose a sus peligroso entorno lleno no solo de animales salvajes y feroces sino a tambien plantas venenosas y carnivoras, habia visto lo que parecia una venus atrapamoscas del tamaño de un niño crecer al borde de la valla metalica que curiosamente habia sido cortada de raiz unas semanas despues de encontrarla por lo que el creia era un shinobi encargado de proteger el lugar. Sacudiendo su cabeza se concentro en una de las puertas alrededor de la valla y saco un par de senbon (aguja ninja) para usar como ganzuas inprovisadas, la unica forma de entrar era a travez de una de las varias puertas en la valla metalica porque descubrio para su desagrado que esta ultima estaba electrificada.

Despues de abrir el candado y sacar la cadena pudo abrir la puerta y entrar, mirando lo que parecia un mar de arboles y escuchando los sonidos de animales salvajes rugir en la distancia lo pusieron un poco nervioso e inquieto por su desición, Naruto no pudo evitar tener un poco de miedo ''talvez me apresure, deberia esperar un poco mas'' penso Naruto sabiendo bien que los jonin tenian problemas en el bosque de la muerte.

A medida que lo pensaba se dio cuenta que estaba haciendo una estupidez al entrar a un lugar tan debil como el es y sin información suficiente, mientras mas lo pensaba, mas queria retractarse ''p-pero no se cuanto tiempo tengo antes de que el hokage se entere de que me escape y cuando me encuentre seguro pondra guardias ANBU para vigilarme'' penso Naruto sabiendo que aun no sabia de su desaparición gracias a las matronas mantenerse calladas y felices de que el **demonio se fuera **y que el hokage estaba tan ocupado con sus deberes para regresar la aldea a la normalidad despues del ataque del kyuby.

Cada cierto tiempo Naruto usaba su ropa 'normal' para visitar la aldea de forma discreta y ver el estado de la aldea y saber si conocian sobre su escape, si no fuera por su habilidad sensor lo habrian descubierto las patrullas. De todos modos, Naruto habia aprendido en una de sus visitas que la edad minima para ingresar a la academia eran los 6 años y usualmente los padres solo dejaban a sus hijos ingresar a estas hasta los 8 años, excepto en casos particulares como un niño prodigio de un clan shinobi. Por eso habia decidido que entraria a los 6 años para comenzar su entrenamiento shinobi temprano y tambien debido a ser un huerfano se le daria una asignación mensual y si convencia al hokage le podria permitir tener su propio apartamento despues de contrale '**su situación'.**

Por eso tengo que aprovechar el tiempo que tengo de libertad para entrenar mis habilidades al maximo, sobre todo El Rasengan'' penso Naruto con los puños apretados al pensar en esa tecnica que tantos problemas le habia dado, habia logrado robar pelotas de gomas y globos de agua para practicar los primeros pasos y para su deleite logro completar facilmente los pasos con sus clones en un par de semanas. Pero el verdadero problema fue crear un rasengan usando los pasos anteriores de rotación, poder y contención, no le fue dificil entender la idea detras de la tecnica, pero aplicarla fue algo mucho mas dificil incluso con sus clones.

NO, no puedo darme marcha atras, no con el poco tiempo que tengo y ademas... me prometi que no seria debil para que me volvieran a lastimar'' penso Naruto levantando la mirada mostrando determinación inquebrantable y enojo a si mismo por sus pensamientos anteriores. Caminando hacia el bosque unicamente con sus pantalones cortos y su cuchillo de piedra de pedernal en su cintura se adentro al bosque con determinación, pero antes de entrar se detuvo un momento para sacar su cuchillo y dandole una corta mirada decidio hacer algo inesperado.

Tiro el cuchillo.

Si voy a fortalecerme y cumplir mi promesa, entonces no tomare atajos para hacerlo'' se dijo a si mismo Naruto para despues caminar hacia un arbol y de forma vertical subir hacia una de sus ramas y tener una vista del oscuro y peligroso interior del bosque ''tomare los caminos mas dificiles y los entrenamientos mas exigentes para lograr ser mas fuerte que nadie en este mundo y eso es una promesa, datebayo'' Termino de decir para que con una gran velocidad se adentrase en el bosque saltando de rama en rama en su busqueda de poder.

**Fin del capitulo 3**

**Me tarde con este capitulo porque no me decidia como iba a hacerlo, yo ya tengo planeado los capitulos 6 a 10, pero lo estuve pensando como los iba a hacer. Si iba a hacerlos cortos con explicaciones de lo que hizo Naruto o haciendo algo mas que creia que seria importante y de forma mas detallada.**

**De todas formas el capitul voy a tratar de escribirlos mas rapido ahora que me decidi como hacerlos y espero que les vaya a gustar algunas sorpresas que voy a poner en los proximos capitulos.**

**Por cierto sobre el harem aun no me decido si voy a hacerlo pequeño o uno masivo, como ya habran de darse cuenta hinata y hanabi van a estar en el harem. Aunque por supuesto no va a haber nada demasiado subido de nivel hasta varios capitulos y que Nuesto Naruto madure un poco mas. **

**Sin mas que decir me despido y que disfruten mi historia.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Les traigo el capitulo 4 de un ninja incomprendido donde voy a tratar de hacerlo mas largo que el anterior ya que no quiero hacerlo corto y aburrido pero tampoco muy largo.**

**En este capitulo se vera el tiempo de Naruto en el bosque de la muerte y su progreso con el entrenamiento, espero que disfruten la historia.**

**Capitulo 4.**

**2 semanas despues de entrar al bosque**

M-mierda, esto no es bueno'' susurro Naruto con respiraciones pesadas mientras trataba de mantenerse en pie, el niño rubio actualmente estaba en posición de batalla faltandole el aliento y con multiples heridas en su cuerpo que parecian hechas por una bestia por las cuales se derramaba su sangre. Y estando enfrente suyo se podia ver a un gran oso de pelaje negro que lo tenia acorralado listo para acabar con su vida y devorarlo, levantandose en 2 patas el oso le rugio en dominio y le envio un zarpaso con la intencion de matarlo con sus garras.

Naruto vio casi en camara lenta como le enviaba un golpe que lo mataria y empezo a pensar frenetico en una forma de salir vivo de esta situación, mientras estaba pensando en una solución no pudo evitar maldecir su estupidez por no haber comprobado si esta cueva estaba habitada por algun animal peligroso.

Desde que entro a este bosque se dio cuenta que el tenia que ser muy cauteloso y precavido con los animales peligrosos de su interior ya que en este bosque aislado solo los fuertes sobreviven y los debiles son alimento, habia tenido que estar constantemente alerta y casi las 24 horas despierto para no descuidarse y ser encontrado por ningun depredador o animal salvaje.

Cuando se trataba de comer, habia tenido que conformarse con insectos, animales pequeños y bayas (las cuales supo que estaban envenenadas). Si no hubiera sido por su factor de curación natural, el ya habria muerto de sus heridas por enfrentamientos contra depredadores y por envenenamiento.

Aun recordaba lo dificil que fue su primer dia

**FLASHBACK ( 1er dia en el bosque)**

Saltando por los arboles con gran velocidad se encontraba Naruto adentrandose en el bosque de la muerte, mirando hacia el suelo podia ver diferentes animales que en su mayoria eran depredadores tales como lobos, tigres, pumas, leones, coyotes, hienas.

Como pueden haber animales depredadores de tantas diferentes especies reunidos en un bosque pequeño como este, afuera de este bosque solo me habia encontrado con lobos'' penso Naruto viendo que habian animales salvajes que no pertenecian a un bosque. Deteniendose en una rama se agacho para observar a los animales de abajo que parecian notar su precencia encima de ellos, ''parece que muchos de estos animales fueron traidos a este bosque de forma intencional, debio haber sido konoha para entrenar a sus shinobi'' penso Naruto al recordar que este lugar era tan peligroso que los jonin (ninja de elite) tenian problemas para salir ilesos.

Mientras Naruto estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, un par de ojos amarillos lo vigilaban desde una rama mas alta y se podia ver el hambre dentro de esos ojos.

Cuando Naruto salio de sus pensamientos noto un silencio extraño y se puso tenso tratando de encontrar un posible atacante, una sombra decendio silenciosa y peligrosamente en un brinco a la posición de Naruto. Saltando de su posición a otra rama rapidamente, Naruto evito ser atacado gracias a haber tenido un presentimiento y ahora podia ver a su atacante siendo un jaguar que gruño y salto a su rama para alcanzarlo, por lo cual Naruto tomo distancia y se puso en posición de combate.

El jaguar lo ataco con sus garras y el niño lo evadio gracias a tener espacio, rapidamente Naruto canalizo chakra a sus musculos y tendones para aumentar su fuerza en brazos y abdomen, junto con tambien canalizar chakra a sus dedos de sus manos haciendo que fueran mas densos. El jaguar le lanzaba zarpasos que Naruto evadia dando un paso hacia atras ''no puedo dejar que me arrincone con el tronco del arbol o tendra la ventaja'' penso Naruto viendo al jaguar, lanzando un ataque de garras con su pata derecha esperando golpearlo, el niño rubio contrataco agarrando su pata con fuerza con su mano derecha y rapidamente golpear su cabeza con su mano izquierda con su fuerza mejorada con chakra.

El jaguar rugio de furia y le lanzo otro ataque con su garra izquierda a lo que Naruto solto su pata y se cubrio con su mano derecha recibiendo un corte desagradable en su antebrazo, rugiendo de furia el jaguar salto hacia Naruto a lo que el tuvo que saltar hacia atras mientras se cubria con ambos brazos y recibio otra herida por las garras del jaguar en el aire. Golpeando su espalda con el tronco del arbol vio que tenia una herida fea en ambos brazos y que el jaguar iba a atacarlo otra vez ''tengo que evitar ser atacado por ese jaguar o me comera, ademas parece que no le afecto mucho aquel golpe que le di'' penso Naruto saltando hacia otra rama y el jaguar rugio mientras lo perseguia por las ramas.

Como es que puede perseguirme de esa forma'' penso Naruto saltando hacia otro arbol desde una rama y el jaguar salto tras el, mientras saltaba por los arboles vio a unos monos en un arbol mas adelante y se le ocurrio una idea. Saltando a otro arbol, empezo a subir por sus ramas alcanzando en la que estaban los monos haciendo que se alertaran y empezaran a aullarle, rapidamente se abalanzo sobre uno de ellos y lo agarro haciendo que lo mordiera y el otro mono saltase sobre el tambien ''estos monos tienen dientes afilados'' penso Naruto con un gruñido sintiendo que perforaban su piel.

Oyo un rugido del jaguar detras de el y rapidamente le lanzo al mono que estaba agarrando haciendo que el jaguar lo golpease con su garra tirandolo del arbol, agarrando al otro mono que lo mordia lo lanzo hacia el jaguar y el mono en panico ataco al jaguar haciendo que lo mordiera. Tomando la oportunidad salto hacia otro arbol tratando de escapar, pero cuando estaba en el aire por el salto sintio que era golpeado por algo grande en su costado haciendo que escupiera sangre y cayera hacia el suelo con fuerza sintiendo que se rompian un par de costillas.

Oyendo algo grande caer cerca de el, levanto la vista viendo un gran gorila negro que rugia en su dirección y cargaba contra el, levantandose lo mas rapido que pudo intento evitar el ataque del gorila pero era mas rapido de lo que creia y termino dandole otro fuerte golpe el gorila con su brazo derecho. Naruto protegiendose con sus brazos sintio que le rompian los huesos de sus antebrazos y grito de dolor mientras la fuerza del golpe lo enviaba a chocar con un arbol y termino golpeando su espalda con un jadeo de dolor.

El gorila ruge de dominación y se golpea el pecho con las manos, Naruto jadea tratando de levantarse sin usar sus brazos y contiene el dolor lo mejor que puede sin mostrarlo a su depredador. Ya que una cosa que aprendio de sus cacerias es que cuando tu presa muestra debilidad es el mejor momento de atacar.

El gorila da un rugido y empieza a acercarse para atacarlo de nuevo, ''mierda necesito encontrar una forma de escapar'' maldice Naruto en su mente al no poder usar jutsus con los brazos rotos y entumecidos por el ataque anterior del gorila. De repente le cae encima al gorila el jaguar de antes atacandolo por tratar de quitarle su presa a lo cual el gorila responde agarrando al jaguar que lo mordio en el hombro y trata de sacarlo de encima.

Ahora, es mi oportunidad'' grita mentalmente Naruto sin pensar mucho su gople de suerte por haber tenido al gorila distraido por el jaguar que lo perseguia al principio, con solo los pensamientos de escapar y sobrevivir en su mente Naruto corrio lo mas rapido que pudo por el bosque tratando de encontrar un lugar para recuperarse y manteniendo sus sentidos enfocados por el temor de ser atacado de nuevo (olvidando que podia mejorarlos con chakra por su temor).

Pasando arbustos y plantas mientras corria se alejaba jadeando de dolor y cansancio de los animales salvajes que lo atacaron, de vez en cuando miraba detras suyo por si lo perseguian pero no los vio hacerlo y eso en vez de calmarlo lo puso mas paranoico al creer que lo iban a atacar si se detenia o mostraba debilidad.

Mientras corria entre los arboles y arbustos se dio cuenta que podia escuchar el sonido del agua mas adelante y sabiendo que era el arroyo que atrabesava el bosque de la muerte fue directo hacia esa dirección sabiendo que podria encontrar pocas amenazas en esa parte y tambien podria tratar de limpiar sus heridas con agua.

Al llegar al flujo de agua reviso primero por si acaso habia algun depredador cerca y no lo noto, al no encontrar ninguno cerca del area o sentir que lo asechaban fue directo al agua a limpiarse las heridas de su sangre para que no lo encontraran facilmente con su olfato ningun depredador como un jaguar, lobo o tigre. A continuacion tomo mucha agua para mantenerse hidratado y empezo a tratar de recuperar el aliento.

Despues de unos 5 minutos se dijo que era suficiente descanso y empezo a cubrir su olor usando el barro cerca del flujo de agua para cubrir cada parte de su cuerpo quedando totalmente embarrado mientras trataba de no cubrir sus heridas con el barro para que pudieran sanar mejor y mas rapido. Sabiendo que gracias al kyuby sellado en el estaria curado de la mayor parte de sus heridas en unas horas.

Moviendose de su posición fue devuelta por el bosque hacia otra dirección de la que vino y busco atento con la mirada cualquier animal salvaje y tambien un refugio para descansar por unas horas. Busco por varios minutos pero finalmente encontro unos arbustos espinosos medianamente ocultos que podia usar para descansar en su interior sin preocuparse que lo ataquen por su defensa natural.

La razon que eligio ese lugar para esconderse fue porque vio un pequeño espacio por el cual podria arrastrarse por el suelo hacia el interior de los arbustos sin ser herido por los propios arbustos y tambien porque el espacio para arrastrarse era demasiado pequeño para que algun depredador pueda usarlo para arrastrarse adentro.

Tirandose en el suelo empezo a arrastrarse por el espacio entre los arbustos con dificultad debido a sus huesos rotos de sus manos. Al entrar se relajo al ver que no habia algun otro animal adentro y trato de acomodarse para tratar de descansar.

Se sentia cansado, debil y herido por los sucesos de este dia, ''quien hubiera pensado que el primer dia hubiera sido tan dificil'' penso Naruto amargo sintiendo mucho sueño y sus ojos pesados. Sin poder luchar mucho con su cansancio pronto cerro los ojos y sucumbio al sueño no sin antes pensar una ultima cosa.

''Estos 6 meses definitivamente van a ser muy dolorosos'' penso Naruto dejando que su mente fuera a descansar mientras su cuerpo era curado por el chakra residual del kyuby que escapaba del sello.

**2do dia en el bosque de la muerte**

Uuugh'' gimio Naruto despertandose con cansancio y adolorido, tomandose un minuto para recordar los sucesos del dia anterior, Naruto penso con una mueca '' maldita sea, me descuide y pague el precio por ser confiado''.

suspiro!

Mejor empiezo a buscar comida'' penso Naruto arrastrandose para salir de los arbustos espinosos, pero antes de hacerlo enfoco sus sentidos con buscando a cualquier animal cerca de su posicion.

Despues de no sentir a ninguno cerca de el empezo a salir de los arbustos y nuevamente confirmo con sus ojos que no habia ningun animal visible, sentandose en el suelo empezo a verificar sus heridas.

Mmm, los cortes fueron profundos y tardaran un tiempo en curarse, y los huesos al menos una semana si los pongo en su sitio'' penso Naruto viendo que sus cortes no se habian curado del todo y cuando toco la zona que el gorila golpeo se estremecio de dolor, tocando con sus manos sintio que habia un hueso que se rompio en dos y tenia que ponerlo en su sitio.

Sabiendo que le iba a doler si dejaba el hueso asi, agarro su mano derecha con la izquierda y tomando respiraciones profundas se preparo para reubicarlo en su lugar.

3

2

1

Aaagh'' fue el jadeo de dolor por el rapido movimiento de Naruto de reubicar el hueso en su lugar, ''jaaa, de esta forma se curara mas rapido'' penso Naruto sabiendo que le tomaria mas de una semana sanar tal herida si dejaba que su curacion avanzada reubicara el hueso sola.

''haa, ahora que termine esto deberia ir a buscar comida y agua'' penso Naruto sintiendo hambre y sed.

Usando todo su entrenamiento de sigilo se adentro en el bosque explorando esa zona.

A medida que se adentraba en el bosque, pudo notar que habian muchas plantas venenosas y tambien medicinales, si Naruto tenia tiempo le gustaria llevarse varias de ellas para cultivar para si mismo.

Tambien encontro unas nueces y bayas comestibles, las cuales se llevo para comerlas despues. Cuando vio algunos animales pequeños y atrapo a una ardilla, se dio cuenta que tendria que comer la carne cruda, almenos hasta que encontrara un lugar donde pudiera hacer una fogata sin ser al aire libre.

Comer la carne cruda era riesgoso, eso se debia a que podia consumir bacterias y virus que tuviera el animal, se arriesgaba a enfermarse.

Afortunadamente el era el jinjuriky del kyuby, lo cual le permitia tener una capacidad pasiva de sanacion acelerada y eso significaba que su sistema inmunologico tambien estaba acelerado.

Despues de comer la carne y algunas bayas (bayas rojas, habian azules que eran venenosas), fue al flujo de agua cerca para hidratarse.

''bien ahora deberia observar los animales y sus territorios, luego regresare a mi escondite no tan comodo'' Penso Naruto sabiendo que debia conseguir información del bosque y sus habitantes salvajes para su beneficio.

**1 semana despues en el bosque de la muerte**

Okey, entonces parecia que habia varios territorios que controlaban ciertos grupos de animales depredadores y habia una lucha constante de entre ellos para ver quien era mas fuerte.

Tambien habia encontrado el area donde crecian las plantas carnivoras y habia visto que estaba lleno de ellas, habia visto como una se comia un venado de tamaño normal y sabiamente se mantuvo alejadas de ellas.

Esta semana habia empezado a buscar un refujio adecuado que no estuviera siendo usado por algun animal depredador, lamentablemente no habia encontrado nada parecido por el momento.

Lo bueno es que ahora no tenia que preocuparse de ser atacado por otros animales mientras se mantuviera en su pequeña area de descanso (los arbustos espinosos son una molestia) y ocultara su olor con lodo.

Sus heridas se curaron completamente gracias al chakra residual del kyuby que escapa del sello y entra en su propio cuerpo. Habia empezado a entrenar sus 5 sentidos y su cuerpo para no perder su fuerza y velocidad por inactividad.

La carne cruda sabia raro, pero se estaba acostumbrando a ignorar el sabor. Las bayas y nueces no estaban mal, pero queria ser capaz de comer alguna fruta o verdura para variar y por eso iba a explorar la parte este y oeste del bosque de la muerte.

**2 semanas despues de entrar al bosque**

Manzanas, papas y pepinillos es todo lo que podia encontrar de frutas y verduras. Habia descubierto que al igual que los animales tambien eran grandes, pero no demasiado y crecian en grandes cantidades para su sorpresa. Habia encontrado estos alimentos explorando la parte este y oeste, pero no habia explorado la parte norte porque no queria alejarse mucho de su escondite.

Era como si la tierra del bosque de la muerte fuera muy fertil y hiciera crecer las plantas lo mas grande y saludable posible. Cuando comio una de las manzanas se sorprendio de lo dulce y jugosa que era, como si algun agricultor se hubiera obsesionado en hacer manzanas para ganar un concurso de manzanas y el terminaria ganando (asi de buenas eran las manzanas).

En el futuro planeba plantar todo tipo de frutas y verduras dentro del bosque para ver si crecian tan grandes y de tan buena calidad como las que encontro. De todos modos hoy finalmente encontro un lugar donde podia refugiarse sin preocuparse de que lo atacaran animales (y sin tener que espinarse por arbustos).

El lugar era una cueva con una entrada pequeña que parecia que no era usada por ningun animal ya que no se veian señales de uso, planeaba poner una puerta hecha de ramas y enredaderas con plantas espinosas en la parte de afuera y en el suelo cerca de la entrada para mantener alejados a los depredadores.

Pero antes de eso tenia que revisar el interior de la cueva para asegurarse de que fuera de un tamaño adecuado.

Revisando los alrededores de la cueva no pudo sentir a ningun animal cercano con sus sentidos ''ahora es el momento de revisar mi nuevo refugio'' susurro Naruto con una sonrisa, saliendo de unos arbustos en los que se escondia fue hacia la entrada dandose cuenta que era tan pequeño que muchos tipos de depredadores no serian capaces de entrar por su tamaño.

''Aunque hay algunos que si podrian hacerlo'' penso Naruto sabiendo de algunos depredadores pequeños, la entrada era perfecta para su pequeño tamaño de niño de 5 años. Entrando dentro se dio cuenta que era bastante amplio en el interior, siendo su piso, paredes y techo hechos de piedra. Se dio cuenta de que habian algunas estalactitas en el techo y que estaban a mas de 3 metros de altura '' las quitare despues'' penso Naruto.

''Jajaja, adios arbustos espinosos'' se rio complacido Naruto al haber encontrado un nuevo lugar como refugio.

**Grrraaah''** gruño un animal desconocido detras de el, sorpendido Naruto se dio la vuelta y encontro a un oso negro que habia entrado a la cueva ''COMO DIABLOS ENTRO ESE OSO'' grito Naruto viendo que tapaba la unica salida de la cueva.

''mierda no me queda de otra que pelear con el oso para alejarlo de la salida y poder escapar'' maldijo Naruto ponindose en posición de pelea e inundando sus musculos y tendones con chakra para incrementar su fuerza y velocidad mas alla de sus limites.

Lanzandose hacia la derecha trato de atacar al oso en su cabeza con un puño mejorado con chakra, pero el oso reacciono rapido lanzandole un zarpazo con su pata izquierda y apenas evitandolo.

Trato varias veces de atacarlo con diferentes patrones en su cabeza y saliendo herido en varios de sus intentos y logrando golpearlo en otros pero sin mucho daño. Lo peor de todo es que el maldito oso no se movia mucho de la entrada, lo cual no le permitia tener una oportunidad para escapar.

**FIN DE FLASHBACK**

''Tanto entrenamiento y voy a morir por un oso'' penso Naruto deprimido, la promesa que se habia hecho de no ser debil no podria cumplirla, ''no como el verdadero Naruto Uzumaky'' se lamento sabiendo que el verdadero siempre cumplia sus promesas.

Mientras pensaba eso, la garra del oso decendia en camara lenta para los ojos de Naruto que se resignaba a su muerte, ''supongo que esta vez morire de verdad y no pude llegar a conocer a los personajes favoritos del anime, excepto hinata de niña'' penso amargado.

''Jodida mierda, renaci en un mundo que adoro y ahora no podre conocer mas de este mundo... MIERDA NO'' grito con furia Naruto en su cabeza negandose a morir de nuevo y regresar a ese abismo del infierno llamado vacio donde no podria ver sus animes y leer sus mangas.

La garra del oso estaba cerca de golpearlo, pero el ahora Naruto enfurecido y determinado hizo algo que antes no habia hecho, ''**cuerpo berserker**'' penso Naruto enviando una mayor cantidad de chakra de lo que debia a su cuerpo para fortalecerlo.

Con un golpe de palma golpeo la pata del oso desviando su ataque y haciendolo tropezar por el ataque fallido, '' TU'' salto Naruto tan fuerte que llego al techo y se dio vuelta en el aire apoyando los pies en el techo, '' NO VAS'' Naruto flexiono las piernas y uso su fuerza para lanzarse hacia la cabeza del oso mientras echaba el brazo hacia atras para golpearlo, ''A MATARME'' grito Naruto lanzando un golpe con toda su fuerza a la frente del oso.

**''IMPACTO SISMICO'' **penso Naruto golpeando la frente del oso y haciendo que cayera gritando mientras Naruto se caia delante de el, levantandose rapido vio sonriente como salia sangre de su boca, ojos, orejas y nariz mientras se tambaleaba aturdido.

**IMPACTO SISMICO **era una tecnica que dañaba tanto el interior como el exterior del cuerpo de un oponente en un ataque, era algo que habia creado al recordar los estilos gouken (puño fuerte) y juken (puño suave) de Taijutsu. Solo habia experimentado con animales pequeños para crear la tecnica y no golpeaba los meridianos del sistema de chakra ya que no tenia el byakugan, pero si sabia donde estaban los organos internos y eso era suficiente.

''**quieres mas maldito oso**'' grito Naruto viendo que aun seguia vivo y tambaleandose, saltando hacia adelante golpeo otra vez su frente haciendo que convulsionara ''MUERE'' grito Naruto golpeando otra vez al oso y otra vez, y otra vez, ''MUERE'' seguia gritando al oso mientras seguia golpeando su cabeza sintiendo sus musculos protestar de la excesiva cantidad de chakra enviado a su cuerpo.

''**Rraaagggh**'' Lanzo su ultimo golpe con un grito de furia sintiendo algo ceder, jadeando por aire vio que el oso ya no se movia y que su mano habia roto el craneo del oso enterrandose en su cerebro.

Sacando su mano mientras la adrenalina desaparecia, pudo sentir que su cuerpo gritaba de dolor por usar el **cuerpo de berserker **de forma inprudente.

''Hahaha, lo logre'' rio con entusiasmo Naruto mientras estaba arodillado enfrente del cadaver del oso ensangrentado, con su cuerpo gritando de dolor y los huesos de sus nudillos rotos por los golpes. En ese momento Naruto realmente se sintio fuerte por una vez y sobretodo se sintio realmente **vivo.**

''**Esta es la ultima vez que voy a sentir miedo**'' penso decidio Naruto mirando el cadaver del oso, ''ahora que tal si hago una fogata y me como esta carne deliciosa '' penso Naruto teniendo ganas de tener una comida decente despues de varias semanas.

**Fin del capitulo 4.**

**Finalmente Naruto esta empezando a tener mas confianza en si mismo y va a pasar a ser mas activo en su auto- entrenamiento en el bosque de la muerte.**

**Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo que la verdad me tarde tanto en subir por ser pendejo. NO va a pasar otra vez, se los aseguro.**

**En el proximo capitulo termina el entrenamiento de Naruto en el bosque de la muerte y regresa a la aldea.**


End file.
